


hell is around the corner (remix)

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, M/M, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Remix, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony drops into the kitchen for a late night cup of coffee and gets more than he bargained for.





	hell is around the corner (remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hell is round the corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271510) by [CapnShellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead). 



> An unnecessary remix but I couldn’t help writing how Ults!Steve ensnared MCU!Tony. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony was exhausted. 

He didn’t need the cup of coffee he’d come up here for but it was just early enough in the night that Steve might come up for a glass of water or a midnight snack. He had a habit of showing up when Tony was here and while the lovesick idiot in him likes to think it was because he wanted to spend time with Tony, he knew it was just coincidence. After so many nights, they’d ended up on the same schedule. 

Accidental or not, Tony would take it. He enjoyed their late night talks and he thought Steve did, too. And after the day they’d had, there was a lot for them to talk about. 

Like how his Ultimates counterpart had ended up between Natasha’s thighs. 

He opens the fridge for creamer and hears a gruff voice over his shoulder. 

“You should be in bed.”

Tony turns, a wry grin on his face. “Wrong Tony.”

This Steve his pins him with a firm gaze, “You should still be in bed.” He made Tony nervous. Not the way Natasha had after the whole stabbing in the neck incident but in the way she had before. The dangerous attraction that made him wonder about his own survival instincts because part of him was certain, if he ever got his way, they’d rip him apart. And the wreckless part of him likes that. 

“Where’s your ‘me’ to take you to bed?”

Tony blushes, sure he was reading more into that than he should be. “He’s probably asleep. And he’s not - he’s not mine,” he finishes clumsily. The other Steve simply blinks at him. 

”He not a queer in this universe?” he asks, rather matter of fact and it raises Tony’s hackles up at first. Then he stares at the man wondrously. 

“Wait, is he in your universe?” he asks and the other Steve studies him. His eyes scan from Tony’s face down the rest of him and he smiles. He slides down in his chair and spreads his thighs tantalizingly, clearly amused. 

“You’re smaller.” Tony’s face warms and he starts to object but it didn’t look like this Steve was making fun of him. Instead, “Come here.”

Tony blinks at him, “What?”

This Steve doesn’t repeat himself apparently. He rose a brow, fingers tapping the inside of his thigh impatiently. Tony moves closer, heart in his throat and he’s not sure why. He stops before him, standing in the V of his thighs when the man reaches out, quick as a whip and pulls him closer. Tony’s words stick in his throat as he holds those piercing blue eyes. “I know what you want.”

Tony swallows; this was the point when he’d usually give some line like “I’ll bet you do”, because typically, a line like that was just a line. Except, with this Steve, Tony knew it wasn’t. He’d meant it. And he was right. 

His eyes drop down Tony’s body appreciatively, “You’re tiny,” he says, his tone loaded. He slides a hand down Tony’s back to his ass, hoisting him up with one hand and setting him on his lap. Tony’s legs move to accommodate him and he’s not really sure why. It feels natural. “Yeah, you’ll squeeze me tight, won’t you? How did he resist you?” he asks, leaning in to nip at the soft space behind Tony’s ear. 

Tony shivers, the warmth seeping into him loosening his tongue. His eyes fall closed, grinding into the body beneath him. “S’not interested.”

This Steve shakes his head, sliding a hand down the back of Tony’s pants. A dry finger pressing against Tony’s entrance. He gasps, bucking forward in surprise. This Steve watches him expectantly, waiting. Tony swallows nervously and then slowly pushes back. The corner of the soldier’s mouth curls up in satisfaction, his finger pad calloused yet gentle as he circled Tony’s rim. Tony groans, his eyes falling closed as a large arm wraps around him, holding him close. 

“You can close your eyes. You can pretend it’s your Steve doing this.” Tony’s eyes open in disbelief and he smiles indulgently. “No sweat off my back. I won’t be gentle.” Tony swallows and his smile widens. “You like that.”

What was the point in lying? This Steve would be gone tomorrow and Tony would never get his Steve. This was as close as he was going to get and for a moment, he hates the other Tony. It’s not fair that the amalgamation of the worst parts of himself, his flamboyance, his self-centeredness, his shallowness, his alcoholism. That guy, that airhead had his Steve. He got to feel this possessed, this overwhelmed and protected all the time. 

But tonight, because of some fluke in the universe, Tony would get to covet some of that for himself. 

This Steve takes hold of Tony and stands rather easily, moving as Tony weighed nothing at all. He lays Tony out on the table, reaching into a pocket on his belt and pulling out a tube. Tony wonders how many times he’d done this in strange places before he decided to pack lube in one of his belt pockets. He sets the tube on the table and strips Tony of his shirt. 

Tony’s heart pounds, self conscious about the surgical scars but this Steve’s eyes run over him hungrily. He slides a broad hand down the center of Tony’s chest, touching them with his rough palms. It’s a shock of pleasure, the drag of his rough skin against the sensitive scars and Tony lets out a surprised moan, watching the blue eyes light up with interest. He slides over, grinding against Tony’s hips as he thumbs a hard nipple, smiling as Tony responds enthusiastically. 

“You like just about everything I do to you,” he observes. He folds over Tony and yanks at his pants, tearing them down Tony’s thighs as he claims his mouth. Tony’s eyes fall closed, letting this Steve lead because he doesn’t have much of a choice. He kissed like Tony was his reward for a job well done. Sucking on his tongue hungrily as he took hold of Tony’s thighs and pushed himself further between them in a practiced motion. 

Tony hears the snikt of the cap and his stomach tightens in anticipation. He’d done this to himself, he’d let Pepper do it once but he’d never gone further than a few fingers. He waits with baited breath, jumping slightly when a slick finger presses against his entrance. This Steve holds his gaze, mouth falling open as his finger slowly dips inside. He pumps it slowly, with a level of patience that honestly surprised Tony. He ups it to two fingers, murmuring, “Knew you’d be tight,” as he slides them in. 

He’s content to take his time, watching Tony intently as his fingers curl, brushing Tony’s prostate. Tony gasps, bucking his hips and he’s rewarded with another brush of his fingers. “So eager,” he hears in a gruff voice and then Tony feels warm breath on his neck as the blond curls over him and goes to work. His fingers work efficiently, quick but thorough as they pump inside of him, stretching him open and pounding against his prostate relentlessly. Stars go off behind Tony’s eyelids as he lets out an embarrassing strangled groan and rides his hand. He’s whining desperately, he knows that but he can’t stop, his cock jerking along his belly as heat pooled in his center. 

He was close, he could come just like this, the cotton shirt sliding along his wet cock providing just the right amount of friction. He feels a palm on his forehead, tilting him back and he looks up into teasing blue eyes, familiar yet different all the same. His lips are soft against Tony’s as he whispers, “I could finish you off right here. You’re begging for it and you should get some sleep. Or I could see if you really will grip me tighter.” He curls his fingers once more and Tony’s cock pulses hard between them; Tony doesn’t understand how he hasn’t come yet. He’s being held on a razor thin thread, the fingers inside of him slowing enough to keep him on edge. 

This Steve smiles innocently and Tony knows that’s his intent. It’s mean. It’s cruel actually. 

Tony loves it. 

“Your choice, soldier,” he murmurs, stealing a kiss. He shifts, the angle putting his hard bulge against Tony’s thigh and he’s big. Tony had always assumed but to feel it hard and pressing against his thigh, Steve was huge. Tony’s stomach tightens, he licks his lips and nods. He gets a kiss as reward and a quiet, “Good choice.”

He doesn’t go far to pull down his pants and take up the lube again. He strokes himself a bit first and, catching Tony’s interest, he grins, setting the unopened tube down and gesturing for Tony to sit up. “C’mere. You wanna get your mouth on it?” Tony complies, eyes wide as he took in the full size of it. This Steve - well maybe all Steve’s?- had a beautiful cock: long, pink and flushed dark red at the tip. Tony’s mouth waters, his hands itching to get a hand around the thick girth. Every stroke draws more precome from the tip and this Steve was making a mess of his hand at the moment. 

He takes hold of the back of Tony’s head to feed it to him. His voice is soft, almost cloying, “You want it?” Tony gazes up at him and he thought himself above begging but maybe not. “Open,” he says firmly and Tony finds himself obeying, holding his gaze steadily as he slides the head into Tony’s mouth. He’s careful, slow, his breath quickening as he lets Tony have more of him. Tony groans, his eyes finally falling closed as he feels the weight of it on his tongue. His lips close around it and he sucks lightly, earning a tsk. “Don’t get greedy,” comes the gruff voice above. Tony’s eyes open, blinking up at the blond’s flushed face. “Slow.”

He sinks in further, guiding Tony’s head with both hands now. He’s been careful up to this point, unsure of Tony’s experience. Then he rasps, “Suck me.” Tony complies eagerly, sucking ardently at the end before ducking down to take more. He earns an encouraging hand scratching at his scalp, a rough, “Obedient little cockslut. Sure you’re one of mine?” he asks and Tony blushes. “No, no, it’s good. Tight little mouth,” he punctuates with slow slides inside as he pets Tony’s hair, adding, “And a tight little ass. Sure you can take me?”

Tony looks up at him dazedly, pulling off to bluff, “Had bigger.”

A blond brow rose, a thumb coming down to trace Tony’s reddened lips. “Have you?” Tony nods, sucking the thumb into his mouth. The blond laughs, pulling the mouth over his cock again. He thrusts in a little, letting Tony get more of the length. “I don’t know if I believe you.” He fucks Tony’s mouth a little rougher, smiling when Tony takes all of it hungrily. “You’re so eager. I don’t think anyone’s taken that ass yet. Have they?” He pulls Tony back, gazing down at him and running his thumb over his messy mouth. “I’ll give you what you need. Lay back.”

Tony obeys. 

He lies back, spreading his thighs, wider still as this Steve settles between them and slicks his cock. He returns two fingers and works in a third, efficiently. No more teasing; he was all business. When the blunt head lines up with Tony’s entrance, it feels like he’d waited an eternity. He knows this Steve is big; he’d held it, he’d wrapped his mouth around it. He knew it was big but knowing and feeling it are two different things. All he can think is moremoremore and when the head pops inside, he finds out how much more the blond had to give. Every steady push draws a whine from Tony’s throat, the length stretching him open mercifully, much more than his thick fingers had. 

More than Tony’s fingers and his toys. He’s bent in half, legs wrapped around his waist he takes it obediently. A thick thumb strokes his rim, almost soothingly as he bottoms out with a groan. “Fuck, squeezing me so tight. You really need this, don’t you?” He withdraws, Tony’s hole clinging to him desperately before he thrusts in slowly. It’s a slow build to a decent rhythm, driving Tony crazy all the while because he just wants to go faster. He needs to be used, needs to be full, needs to come. He needs, needs, needs. 

He needs Steve. 

“Don’t give up on me,” he hears and opens his eyes to see blue eyes, but not Steve’s, peering down at him. He thrusts in roughly earning a low loan from Tony’s lips. The position, the weight on top of him doesn’t leave an angle for Tony to push back and he thinks that was the plan. He has to just lie here and take it. He can’t get more, short of begging for it. He has to pray this Steve will be generous. 

He slides in deep, leaning over Tony’s ear to murmur, “You think he likes it rough?” 

Tony turns his head to the side, saying, “Don’t talk about him. You’re not him.”

“Oh, but I am,” he says. “Same face, same hands, same cock,” he adds with a quick thrust. “You’re so down on yourself, I bet you haven’t asked. My Tony is shameless. Came right up to me and begged to suck my cock. There’s a benefit in being direct.”

Tony peers up at him, panting. “I think I liked it better when you didn’t talk.” It earns a laugh, the first he’d heard from this Steve. 

“Note taken,” he says and he speeds up, snapping his hips into Tony faster, tougher, harder. It feels like its coming out of Tony’s throat; he’s so full of it. He starts to reach for his cock when he sees the bulge rhythmically poking out of his stomach. It drags a guttural moan from his lips and he has to reach down to touch it. 

This man is splitting him open and Tony doesn’t care. He craves it. The table breaks, he doesn’t care. He’s hoisted up and takes it even deeper. He’s being used to milk this man’s cock and the thought just pushes him closer to the edge. 

He’s close. He’s so fucking close, standing on the precipice and this Steve is being generous, he’s not playing slow with him. Tony’s almost there, he’s so close when he hears a soft groan. He opens his eyes dazedly, trying to focus when he sees Steve. 

His Steve. 

His face is half hidden by the wall, eyes closed in ecstasy as Tony, the other Tony, worked his hand over Steve’s cock. “This is good, isn’t it?” the other Steve asks, peering up at him. He licks his lips, “It’s good but you wish it was him making you feel like this, don’t you?”

Tony groans, holding on tighter as his cock jerks between them. “Yeah,” he admits roughly. Steve opens his eyes, staring straight into Tony’s and it’s like a punch to the gut. Tony’s cock pulses hard, jerking and spilling between them. His eyes fall closed, vision whiting out as the blond works him through it. 

When he comes down, the blond sets down on unsteady legs. The other Tony comes over and says something but Tony can’t hear; he only has eyes for Steve. His Steve was coming closer, eyes guarded. A come covered hand is offered and Tony takes it hungrily, eager to taste Steve’s release. 

“I like this one,” the other Steve says. “He obeys orders.”

“He simply hasn’t known you long enough, darling,” the other Tony drawls. 

When Tony has cleaned the hand, he turns to find Steve inches from him. His Steve. 

He starts to speak, to explain, to make an excuse of some sort when Steve takes hold of him and crushes their mouths together. He pants, holding Tony close as he chases the taste of himself in Tony’s mouth. When he pulls back, his eyes are hard, “Never again.”

Dazed, “What?” Tony asks. 

He presses his head to Tony’s, “You’re mine. You need something, you come to me. You hear me?” he asks and Tony nods wondrously. 

Steve pulls him up, carrying him down the hall, “Lets clean you up.”


End file.
